


sleep is my lover now

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, completely consensual tho, maybe not exactly sane but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Kasius has discovered a new kink he wants to try out, Sinara is all for it, even if she is unconscious for most of it.





	sleep is my lover now

**Author's Note:**

> so...uh here's some slightly creepy alien sex. ok this all began when @sinarasmith said her most used/recent emojis were the blue heart and eggplant next to the sleeping emoji so the phrase 'kree somnophilia' was born and I wrote this in less than an hour to her enjoyment. you might also want to know that I have a rather large headcanon for the kree having tons of kinky sex, sorry not sorry. also, everything in this fic is consensual. hope you enjoy!

The only audible sounds in the room were the soft breaths leaving Kasius' nose though he thought he could hear his heart beating too. 

His senses were unusually heightened for that time of the night, maybe from how erotic the situation was or his nerves. 

Moonlight streamed into the bedroom, illuminating the white limestone of the room as if shining light on the act Kaisus was about to commit. They had discussed this before, time and time again, and Sinara, in her own way each time, agreed enthusiastically to it.

She was asleep, fully asleep, not the fake sleeping she sometimes did on the transporters or the few times when Kasius woke up before her. After all, that was when he had first discovered the kink. One morning Kasius decided to wake Sinara up by licking away the remains of his spend from the night before from between her legs but wasn't prepared for how much the sight of her closed eyes and feel of her sleep-heavy limbs would affect him.

He didn't quite know why having sex with a sleeping partner was so arousing. 

Maybe it was how immoral the whole thing felt, or the illusion of keeping a secret, of being the only one consciously aware of what was happening, but he didn't quite care to delve too deep into reasons, not when Sinara was lying next to him, so defenseless and vulnerable.

Quietly, Kasius shifted closer to Sinara, the coolness of the sheets a sharp contrast to how hot his skin felt. She remained unresponsive, the only movement being the rhythmic rising and fall of her chest as she breathed. Carefully, Kasius reached one hand up from lying on the bed and trailed his fingers across her bare thigh, ghosting against the tough muscles and scars there. 

His eyes closed at the initial contact as what he,  _ they  _ really, were about to do sunk in.

His fingers continued running over Sinara's skin before moving down her thigh, fingertips caressing the soft inside. She was hotter there as her cunt was only a few centimeters away and that knowledge sent blood rushing down to Kasius' groin. 

Cautiously, Kasius became bolder, pressing his fingers further against her skin but still not hard enough to wake her. Kasius' eyes never left Sinara's face as his fingers shifted to her mound, rubbing over the smooth skin in a featherlight touch. He slipped his middle finger down, running the pad of it over her hood, drawing the fold of skin up to expose her unaroused clit. He gave it an exploratory nudge, gauging Sinara's reaction. 

As expected, she stirred only a bit, shifting her legs wider to further accommodate him. 

A groan slipped from Kasius' lips, echoing around the quiet bedroom.  For a brief moment, he rutted against the mattress, the sudden intense pressure in his cock too much to bear. But, Kasius pushed his own immediate pleasure aside and focused on Sinara before him once more. His fingers continued to explore, pressing against her vulva, rubbing against her labia. For a second, Kasius expected to feel her slick coating his fingers as they dipped toward her entrance, as usual, but there was none found.

Dragging his fingers up her cunt, Kasius returned to Sinara's clit which he began to pay attention to. Only, her skin was dry and didn't allow much friction, or any that would bring her any pleasure. 

He knew how to rectify that. Leaning up, Kasius took his hand from between Sinara's legs up to his mouth, inserting his index and middle fingers between his lips. A moan rose deep in his throat at how erotic the action was, and even though he couldn't yet taste her, Kasius ' enthusiasm never wavered. He sucked on the two digits, making sure to coat them with saliva before returning them to Sinara's cunt.

The glide was easier this time, allowing his fingers to circle her clit without hindrance. 

It didn't take long for the organ to begin to swell from the stimulation, or for Sinara to shift on the bed. Kasius paused and waited for her to settle down, his heart hammering in his chest as her eyelids fluttered before going still once more. He continued, fingers finding Sinara's entrance.

Now, she was beginning to become aroused even in her sleep as he was met with slick. Kasius' grin was hidden in the darkness of the bedroom. Gently, he entered her with one finger, groaning as her walls clenched around the digit. A second finger quickly followed and soon, distinct wet sounds began to fill the bedroom as Kasius' fingers thrust in and out of Sinara's cunt.

He longed to feel the hot, wet clench around his fingers around his cock. 

Kasius shifted his hips against the bed further, half holding himself up over Sinara to drag his bare, hard cock against the bed. He hissed as his hot skin dragged against the silky sheets. They quickly became soiled with precum, the gold fabric now with spots of clear blue. 

After a few more thrusts, both of his fingers and cock, Kasius couldn't take it anymore. Withdrawing his fingers from Sinara's cunt with a wet squelch, Kasius shifted on the bed, laying on his side. He rolled Sinara over toward him and groaned as the head of his cock bumped against her lower stomach.

There was no way she was still asleep, but that was the last thought on Kasius' mind. 

Bringing his hand between her legs once more, Kasius rubbed Sinara's clit, his fingers still wet with her slick and became coated once more as he thrust them inside of her again. He brought that hand to his cock, sighing at the feel of wetness against his raging erection. His hand pumped once, twice, before Kasius gripped the base of his cock, hindering his orgasm as he aligned it with Sinara's entrance.

Almost painstakingly slow, Kasius began to push in, inserting his cock inside of her inch by inch. After a few tense seconds, he was nestled entirely in the tight confines of her cunt. Kasius groaned, muffling it against Sinara's shoulder who suspiciously didn't stir. He laid there for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart and impending orgasm before moving.

"I know you're awake," Kasius said, his voice a gravelly whisper. 

Sure enough, Sinara opened her eyes which alarmingly, still bore some evidence of sleep. A smirk appeared on her lips as he gasped when she clenched around him.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to realize," she answered dryly, teasing. But, even Sinara wasn't immune to the pleasure the both of them were feeling and moaned as Kasius' lower abdomen pressed against her clit on one hard thrust.

"Were you really asleep?" He asked.

Sinara nodded. "Up until you started humping the bed."

"I was n-!" Kasius began but found it futile to argue when she was right. He would admit he had been humping the bed, almost blinded by arousal. "I'm surprised you stayed asleep that long."

"It wasn't like you were loud." Sinara rolled her eyes.  "Next time I'll have to take some medication, so I'll stay asleep the entire time."

Just that one sentence set Kasius off. He groaned and grabbed Sinara's leg that wasn't pressed to the bed and lifted it to gain better access to her cunt. 

His thrusts turned nearly ravenous, pushing his cock relentlessly inside of her over and over.

Sinara arched against him, an uncharacteristic high whimper leaving her as the head of his cock hammered against her G-spot. Taking that as encouragement, Kasius made sure to keep that angle, hitting that area again and again before Sinara suddenly stiffened against him. Her cunt tightened before his cock became wetter, signaling she had orgasmed. Sinara's orgasm triggered Kasius' own. 

With one last, frantic thrust, he pressed his hips against Sinara's, muffling a moan against her neck as he unloaded inside of her. Kasius' orgasm nearly overwhelmed him, the buildup from their roleplay having aroused him more than expected. It lasted longer than normal, enough for Sinara to have another orgasm under his fingers on her clit.

Leaving a kiss to Sinara's jaw, Kasius pulled out, grimacing as a thick, blue trail of semen followed. His cock was coated in both of their releases and smeared against the sheets, the tip dragging against Sinara's hip as she rolled over onto her back.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to change the sheets," Kasius mused, seeing the wet spot where Sinara's hips had just been. When Kasius glanced over to Sinara who had become quiet, he saw she had her eyes closed and her body lax.

"Are you  _ kidding _ ?" Kasius exclaimed indignantly. Reaching over, he shoved at her playfully. "I know you're awake. Now, get up and help me." 

When she didn't move, Kasius nudged her harder. "Sinara!"

Without opening her eyes, Sinara said, "You know where the extra sheets are. You don't need my help to get them."

"I'll need your help to put them on the bed," Kasius defended. Still, Sinara didn't move, but she did open her eyes, smiling at his exhaustion.

"Why do we need clean sheets when we'll just get them dirty again in the morning?" She asked, suddenly pulling him back down onto the bed. Sinara shifted against him, curling into his chest. "Come on; I'm tired, you woke me up."

Kasius rolled his eyes, but settled back on the bed, wrapping one arm around Sinara's waist. His fingers rested on her thigh much as they had mere moments ago. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," she muttered. "Now to go sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy as well :)
> 
> this is all abi's fault


End file.
